


To Bicker Or Not to Bicker?

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Glynda and Ozpin secretly ship IronQrow, James is conflicted, Love Confessions, M/M, Messy taco eating, Overpriced Atlesian whiskey, Qrow is equally conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: James and Qrow have been bickering for a long time with seemingly no end in sight, so Glynda and Ozpin convince James to invite Qrow into his apartment for food and hopefully to resolve their differences. Both men have a significant level of emotional armour protecting themselves though, so can they work through it or will they part ways?(To be completely honest, this story came to me purely on the basis of wanting Ironwood to messily eat a taco in front of Qrow which led to this.)





	1. Awkward meal

**Author's Note:**

> G'day readers! This will mark my first time posting something to Archive of Our Own and I am super excited to be here!  
> I fell in love with the series of RWBY several weeks ago and couldn't help but adore the idea of Qrow/Ironwood, so I felt I had to write something simple to kickstart my descent into the rabbit hole of this pairing and I hope you enjoy.  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, (I know I can always improve with just a bit of extra help) but without further ado let's jump in.

"Never picked you for a messy eater, Jimmy."   
  
Qrow was lounging on a highly overpriced lounge with an equally overpriced Atlesian whiskey in his hand, smirking at the sight before him...

James Ironwood, the general of Atlesian defense and respected council member by the people and for the people sat opposite the red-eyed huntsman with a crumbling taco shell in his hand, desperate to salvage the remains of the ingredients inside.

This (unfortunately for the general, but to the delight of Qrow) meant that his hands, mouth and even a part of his trousers were stained with red chilli sauce and various pieces of mince.

James' eyes glanced up and caught the other man's, whose face looked ready to split in half from the width of his cheeky, delighted grin.   
  
"I-I a-apologise, Qrow."  
  
'He's so cute.' Qrow thought to himself.   
  
In response he merely took a short sip of his drink and deliberately dribbled it onto his lap.   
  
James stared in surprise. "Are you alright?"   
  
Qrow wiped his chin with the back of his hand and chuckled warmly.   
  
"Of course I'm fine, tin man. You got nothing to apologise for. Just wanted to try and make you feel a bit more comfortable..."

James proceeded to stand, oozing authority, power and vulnerability all at once. "I can get us some towels."   
  
But before he even took two steps toward the kitchen, Qrow had grabbed his right hand and squeezed tightly, knowing he wouldn't hurt him.   
  
"Sit down, James. I can get them. Besides..."   
  
He pushed the other man down into the chair so he could now stand proud, dominating the room with his smouldering gaze.   
  
"...I look better fetching things, trust me."

James watched him enter the kitchen and found it hard to disagree. Those pants were somehow too tight and just right at the same time.   
  
Licking his lips, he looked down at the remains of his taco, now broken and laying haphazardly on the plate in front of him.   
  
Why had he invited Qrow to his home?   
  
Flashes of a recent conversation with Glynda and Ozpin surfaced in his mind.

"This bickering has to stop, James. You act like children around each other."   
  
Naturally Glynda got straight to the point, but seemed only interested in assessing the problem as opposed to actually forming a potential solution.   
  
Ozpin had his hands clasped over his mouth deep in thought. "I agree with Glynda, there must be some way for the both of you to somehow coexist with one another."  
  
Suddenly, James noticed a change in Ozpin's expression; a subtle movement of his eyes giving away an idea.   
  
"Penny for what you're thinking, Ozpin." James could feel frustration building within him, wanting this conversation to just end.

"I propose you invite him to your home for a meal."   
  
Ozpin's gaze never faltered and his voice contained a controlled sense of self, knowing he had the right answer in this scenario.   
  
James however narrowed his eyes sceptically and crossed his arms. "What could that possibly accomplish, and why do you think I would ever want him in my home?"   
  
At this Glynda walked over to the window of his office, gazing out thoughtfully.   
  
"Because perhaps, if there were no distractions, no politics, no world-wearying tension, then you two may find that there's some common ground to be found."

After a few poor excuses on James' behalf failing miserably, he conceded with an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Do either of you know what he likes?"   
  
Glynda and Ozpin stared at each other with a knowing look before replying at the same time. "Tacos and Atlesian whiskey."   
  
James blinked several times in confusion. "Really?"   
  
Ozpin adjusted his glasses and smiled slightly.   
  
"Qrow may strut around with just as much self-importance as Jacques Schnee, but his tastes are very simple. You'd be surprised how easily satisfied he can be with little gestures."

And that is why James had eventually invited Qrow to his luxury apartment, made tacos, poured the whiskey and was currently awaiting the other man to retrieve towels thanks to him being too nervous to even say anything.   
  
He knew clutching the shell in his right hand was a bad idea, but he hadn't thought that far ahead.   
  
Sighing loudly, James covered his face in his hands, once again not thinking it through.   
  
He immediately felt a cool, sticky substance on his forehead, cheeks and nose.   
  
Gazing in the reflection of the nearby glass cabinet proved that he had indeed just accidentally smeared chilli sauce over his face.

Suddenly a small laugh could be heard from a few feet away, which made James freeze in place, not wanting to turn around.   
  
"I don't even wanna know. Here."   
  
Qrow held out a small white washcloth and James took it quickly, feeling himself blushing.   
  
He brought it to his face and didn't stop wiping until every last bit was gone.   
  
Qrow had also gotten a washcloth, (this one black) and was absent-mindedly dabbing his crotch with it, humming slightly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, (the only sound being the clinking of ice in Qrow's glass) James finally cleared his throat and leaned forward. "So, umm..."   
  
The other man glanced up with that teasing smirk he seemed to always wear, but was clearly listening.   
  
"...How was the food?"   
  
The red-eyed huntsman set the glass down and leaned forward, mirroring James' posture before taking a breath, eyes fixed on the elaborate, violet carpet under his feet.   
  
"Not that this hasn't been entertaining, but..."   
  
James stared at Qrow in stunned silence. The other man's tone was deadly serious.   
  
"...I can't help but wonder why exactly you wanted me to come here?"

James nodded slightly and began scratching at the five a' clock shadow he hadn't bothered to get rid of this morning.   
  
"Glynda and Ozpin believed that our bickering wasn't helping anyone. They advised me to invite you here and try to find some common ground, so that we could get along better."   
  
Qrow bit his bottom lip and frowned.   
  
"But we haven't even spoken about anything tonight. You gave me a drink, we ate, I got some towels and now we're just sitting here awkwardly."

James shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth multiple times, but couldn't find the right words.   
  
Qrow in the meantime had stood up and walked towards the window.   
  
"If you have nothing to say, I'm not going to waste my time here when I could be doing something to help someone who needs me."   
  
Opening the window, Qrow glanced down at the city below, bathed in the silvery glow of the shattered moon high above and breathed in the night air.   
  
As he prepared to jump and transform, James' voice suddenly whispered three words Qrow had never expected to hear.   
  
"I need you..."


	2. You Complete Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are revealed, on both sides.

Qrow was frozen in place, trying to process those words that held so much raw emotion and meaning.   
  
He gazed downwards at the cars zooming by, those who were oblivious to this intimate moment and for a split second contemplated how easy it would be to transform and fly away, leaving behind any chance of disappointment or the chance of being hurt.   
  
At the last second, Qrow observed a couple in one of the opposing buildings dancing together cheek to cheek, swaying ever so slowly to what he could only assume was classical Atlesian music; their movements were perfectly in sync with one another, this was clearly a dance they had performed many times before.   
  
No fumbling, no confusion, just pure closeness and familiarity.   
  
This is what made his decision clear and in one smooth movement he closed the windows, took a deep breath and turned to face James.

The other man had his hands firmly clasped, elbows on his knees, head bowed down toward the carpet shaking ever so slightly, uncertainty ruling his every thought.   
  
'What have I done? What will Qrow say? Have I ruined everything?'   
  
He was brought out of his crowded mind by a small chuckle, so similar to the others he had heard so many times before, but this was different. Instead of it being a mocking, teasing laugh, it was filled with warmth and comfort.   
  
James dared to glance up and saw Qrow kneeling before him looking sheepish, but wearing a genuine half-toothed smile.

"Jim..."   
  
Qrow began with an initially shaky voice.   
  
"...I know we have our differences. You know, with you being a pompous, self-important dick and me being an almost always drunk smartass?"   
  
James swallowed nervously and could only nod, afraid that any words would ruin what may come next.   
  
Qrow nodded in return before licking his lips and staring down at the carpet he was kneeling on.   
  
"I'm only like that because I don't want to let anyone in. I've suffered so much for so long knowing that people I cared about died when I couldn't protect them."   
  
He balled his hands into fists and willed himself to stare into James' eyes, his voice no longer faltering.   
  
"Why do you honestly think we bicker so much, James? It isn't because we hate each other and it isn't because we're friends..."

At this, James finally found the courage to speak and finish Qrow's words for him. "It's because I love you."   
  
The other man's eyes widened briefly before nodding slowly.   
  
"You have so much power, strength and passion for what you do, always looking out for others. You comforted me when I lost Summer, stood by my side at my lowest points and never turned me away when I needed someone to talk to."   
  
James boldly reached down to take Qrows hands in his tightly. He blinked several times before responding.   
  
"After the accident, you were the first one to check up on me. You read to me while I recovered, sang soft lullabies and helped me feel like I mattered. But whenever anything appeared to be moving to something more, one of us would always find a way to stop."

Qrow squeezed James' hands reassuringly, not wanting to let go. He proceeded to rub small circles over the other man's knuckles, one flesh, one smooth metal.   
  
"I don't want to keep finding excuses, Jimmy. I'm sick of keeping you away, trying to make you hate me or feel sorry for me."   
  
He glanced down and marvelled at the perfect way in which their fingers locked together, as though they had always meant to be like this.   
  
James brought their hands up so they glowed in the lamplight before applying a brief kiss to Qrow's, feeling a buzz of happiness at the shallow gasp he managed to elicit from the other man.   
  
"I don't want to lose this, Qrow. Nothing has ever felt more right in my entire life than holding you here now. I want to wake up next to you every day, hear your husky and kind voice telling me stories again..."   
  
James stood up and brought both of them to their feet, eyes locked onto each other.   
  
"...Qrow, my wonderful, infuriating, amazing Qrow..."   
  
Both men found themselves inching closer together.   
  
"...Will you please stay with me, now and forever?"   
  
Qrow answered by throwing his arms around James and kissing his lips passionately, but managing to keep them kisses of love, not lust.

Pulling back, he gazed into the other man's eyes that were filled with adoration and acceptance of who he was.   
  
"Why would I ever want to leave this?"   
  
Qrow's gaze suddenly shifted to James' cheek and he licked a stripe up it causing the other to shiver.   
  
"What prompted that, I wonder?" James voiced aloud.  
  
Qrow pulled back and shrugged wearing a cheeky grin. "Chilli sauce, you missed a spot."   
  
James merely shook his head and smiled, knowing that at least for now, life truly was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for my first story. Hope you all enjoyed reading, I certainly loved writing it.  
> I sincerely hope every single one of you is having a magnificent day and I will see you next time. :)


End file.
